Humanity's Extinction
by xStronger
Summary: Takade used to be a normal boy, but on the day Titans came to the world his life changed to what ought to be, Humanity's Extinction.


Attack On Titan: Humanity's Extinction

 **A/N This is my first fanfiction, please leave a review of where i've mistaken.**

My name is Takade, I had a normal life with my older sister. Sadly I don't know if I had parents or not, I live with my grandmother. She was kind, but I didn't talk to her much, I liked to chat with my neighbors, also close friends of my grandmother. However, there was one thing missing in my life, adventure. . I sometimes saw merchants go through my town with various things. I remembered something that looked like salt but tasted nothing like it. Apparently, it actually bits of rock, yuck. Anyway, I'll tell you how I did find adventure, but mostly adventure always had a condition. _DEATH._ No, I'm getting ahead of myself I'll start from the beginning.

I was on a chair in a tower. Looking down I saw piles of bodies, not horrified or shocked. Instead I was, bored. Until, I saw my older sister, Korumu. She was in the grasp of a human like beast I've never seen before. I saw her in pain, then I started to shiver. I could see her mouth moving, I think she said, "Takade, liv-" She didn't finish her sentence. . That monster ate her. . Then I saw another one of those beast killing the one that ate my sister, mercilessly. A shock of pain came my neck, turning around, I saw someone cut my neck with a blade.

"AGH" I shouted on a wagon. It was my sister next to me "Takade, why do you always pass out when it's your turn to water the crops?" She said. "I don't know. .". "You were crying in your sleep again.". "Well it's not my fault I'm getting symptoms from this injection I got from Kanou.". "An injection that stops making you wet your pants.". "I-I thought we weren't talking about that anymore!". "Ha, you look cute when you're angry.". My face went red out of embarrassment. My sister always teases me like that, but It's like our thing. "Wow, check that out." My sister said. I turned to see at where she was pointing. It was a group of people around someone. . I couldn't tell who it was with all the people. My sister stopped the wagon to check out what was happening. I followed her into the crowd. It was Dr. Kanou, he was getting kicked by the others. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at the crowd. "This so called doctor gave us injections that gave us unbearable symptoms!" A person said. "We've would have been better sick then with all these symptoms!" Korumu tried to calm everyone down. I tried to protect Dr. Kanou. "Doctor are you okay?" I said to him. "Yes boy, I'm fine, please take me to your grandmother's house." "On it!" I shoved everyone out of the way to make an opening for me and Kanou. Korumu also helped me take him to our house.

Later we arrived into our house while losing the crowd of angry patients. My grandmother saw Dr. Kanou and made him some tea. "Thank you, Syncia." He said. "Doctor you can rest here if you want." I said to try to have _pity_ for him. "I can't take that offer, but thankyou anyway." My grandmother spoke to , "It's a shame, you try to become a doctor but no one wants you. Your family was also burning in a fire the town folk made in your house five years ago." "Yes Syncia, a burden I must carry, my family had a disease which nearly killed a quarter of the village." My sister nodded her head to get my attention. She wanted me to go in our room instead of listening to their conversation. I followed her upstairs, "Welcome, to mi casa." "Our casa." "Whatever" She layed on the bed exhausted. "Ugh, I still have some chores to do but I had to go get you." I felt guilty of making her waste her time to pick me up from the hospital. "It's okay, anything's better than doing chores anyway." "Agreed." Me and Korumu talked for a couple of minutes, laughing at jokes, talking about our day. This is what I want sometimes, just to relax and socialize, but there's always that part of me that wants to leave and go on a quest. _What a dream._ "AHH!" Me and Korumu heard a yell outside. We checked the window and searched. There was a man. . His face was melting off. . Steam coming out of his eye sockets. . It looked horrific. Then. . **BANG.** That noise made a ring in my ear. The man. . He wasn't human. . **ROAR**. He was. . Titanic. The same in my dream. .Then, others became like him yellow lightning bolts around the town striking people. Then Kanou ran upstairs, "TAKADE!" "TAKADE LISTEN, THAT INJECTION I GAVE YOU LAST WEEK, USE IT TO PROTECT YOUR LOVED ONES,DEAR TO YOUR HEART." "Kanou?" I asked him. "Did you do this?" Kanou didn't answer. . "Doctor. . Why would you create monsters like this . . I thought you were, someone I could _trust_. ." I cried thinking of the neighbors, their families. . ". . Takade, humans are sometimes, heartless. They will kill each other just from greed. I didn't know why my family had a disease. At your age I saw my family burn to death even though I did nothing. It's wasn't my fault. . Takade, I brung a curse to this world, because this world **is cruel**." Kanou ran quickly down stairs and rode a horse away. Me and my sister were scared. Until. . Those Gigantic monsters destroyed my roof. Debris fell on both of us, Korumu was protecting me even though she was getting hit by th e bloody bolders. She truly loves me. . The beast grabbed my sister. "Korumu?" I said softly. She said to me "Takade, run." "No, I'm not letting you go." "Takade." She gave me a ring. "I knew this was going to happen, Takade please, go now." The monster was grasping her harder each second. "BUT SIS, I WOULDN'T LAST A DAY BY MYSELF I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE!" "I can't help you all the time. . You ne-eed to learn to. . **Survive**." My sister was thrown into the jaws of the monster. She was. . Eaten. I didn't want to believe. . My sister. . "You. ." I stood up to the beast. "YOU. ." I couldn't control my rage. "MURDERERS!" Lightning struck before me, I felt empowered, unstoppable, but I couldn't control myself, I turned into a gigantic monster. . A Titan. .


End file.
